Fully Alive
by TheRockAngel
Summary: This story is about how Freddie felt when he had a strange nightmare after an argument he had with Sam. It made him realize how much he loves her and can't live without her. But was it really a nightmare or did it really happen?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**This story is about how Freddie felt when he had a strange nightmare after an argument he had with Sam. It made him realize how much he loves her and can't live without her. But was it really a nightmare or did it really happen?

_ * _ * _ * _ **Fully Alive ** _ * _ * _ * _

**Prologue**

**Freddie's POV**

Hey, it's me, Freddie Benson. I want to tell you a little story about something that happened a week ago and made me realize how much I really love Sam.

Summer; it was dead. Autumn had not yet been born. Many things had occurred and it's strange that everything is still so clear to me...now that summer had gone away. Right now as I sit outside in the grass, feeling the breeze of the wind caress my face, I close my eyes and I can't help but enjoy how good it feels. Soon images and flashbacks begin to haunt my mind, again, like every single day. Images of the girl I loved...Sam. I can't help but to think that everything was my fault. Suddenly I screamed because of this pain and anger that I'm feeling. Since she passed away, all I do is cry every night and sleep. Wishing that when I woke up, everything was all right. I silently whispered I love you, stood up and began to make my way home under the pouring rain.

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys!...Well...This is my second seddie fanfic. I want you guys to let me know if ****it's horrible, good, and if I should continue?... REVIEW! :) Please and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Freddie's POV**

*Flashback*

Sam Puckett was just about the craziest girl I've ever met and the best girlfriend I've ever had.

Throughout the years I realized that she is in reality a really good person. Yeah and I'm 23.

It took a couple of years to realize that she was the one.

Suddenly I hear knocking.

I open the door and see Sam standing there, smiling.

"I can't believe it. Sam, knocking! " I asked surprised.

"ehh, you're just lucky that I didn't feel like picking the lock" Sam said, hugging me.

"Yeah...and you know why I'm also lucky?" I asked smiling as I broke our hug.

"Why?" Sam wondered

"Because I have you as my girlfriend and I love you." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Wow Benson...you're such a nub" Sam said while walking forward and took me in an embrace.

She locked her hands around my neck and whispered "But you're my nub...who I also love"

She kissed me. Then looked at me in the eyes seriously; She had said that in a way that I knew she

really meant it.

Slowly I placed my hands on her waist and rest them there for a while until I noticed a tear slowly

falling from her eye, then to her cheek. I lifted my hand and wiped it away with my thumb. I looked

at her and saw her eyes all watery. I began to get worried because I've never seen her this sad

recently, so I gently cupped her cheeks with my hands and made her look at me.

"Sam...What's wrong?" I asked but she just shrugged and tried to break free from my grasp but I

didn't let go, I couldn't, not until I find out.

"Sam...Please, tell me what happened" I said but all she did was to look down and cry.

I took her hand, guided her to my room and sat her on my bed. I grabbed a box of tissues and gave it

to her. After a couple of minutes, I finally convinced her to tell me, but soon I regretted asking.

I felt my own tears slide down my cheeks.

There we both were; sitting on my bed crying and comforting each other.

Then I promised to myself and Sam that I was going to do everything that was possible to make her

happy on the last days of her life.

My mind was still processing and couldn't accept the fact that soon, real soon, she was going to die;

At the age of 23.

**Authors note:**

**REVIEW! :)**** Please and Thank You. SEDDIE FTW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Freddie's POV**

* flashback*

The next day I woke up with the sun hitting on my face.

I felt something moving beside me then realized it was Sam.

I had my arms around her then I thought about what she told me last night.

I felt sadness but shrugged it off and kissed her head.

Remembering what I promised her, I got up and showered.

Stupid disease, I don't want Sam to die! I love her!

Minutes later, I finished. Then I reached out to get my towel but it wasn't there.

I peeked my head out only to see Sam standing there holding my towel.

"Looking for this?" She said, smirking

I sighed, "Sam, give it back!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez calm down" Sam said while throwing me the towel.

I started to dry off but then had to wrap the towel around my wait because

I didn't have my clothes in here. I slowly got out, passed Sam while she was brushing her teeth

and went to my room searching for clothes to wear.

I turned around and Sam was standing in front of me, facing me while she cried.

I hated to see her crying, so my first instinct was to hug her tight.

"Freddie...I don't want to die" Sam said in a tone that broke my heart.

"Sam c'mon...don't cry. I promised you that things will get better and

I told you that we were going to go out today and have some fun!"

"Okay but there is a storm coming soon... what about that?" Sam said

"Where did you hear that?" I asked

"On the news the other day...and yes...before you ask, I watch news sometimes when I'm bored"

"Okay, but how soon?"

"Sometime next week" She said

"Oh...Well, if we go now we can get back before it comes, okay?...so let's get packing"

"Okay but can we go later?" she asked smiling

"Why...mphhhm..."

I was interrupted by her lips.

I couldn't help but to kiss back immediately with the same amount of passion.

Since I just had only a towel on and no shirt, her hands roamed my chest

and with one hand she slowly scratched my back down with her nails

while the other was tangled on my hair. I could help but to groan at the feeling.

She took her shirt of, then her pants and now all she was wearing was her bra and panties.

My hormones began to kick in and I began to kiss her neck slowly trailing up and down

kisses, to her jaw, her lips, and she let out a little moan.

I felt cold from the waist down and realized that my towel had fell.

She looked at me with her eyes full of desire and said

"Freddie, I can't die without making love to the guy I love."

I looked at her eyes, and then just nodded at her.

I led her to the bed and finished where we left off.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you liked it. Review. Seddie FTW!. Please and Thank You! :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**~ * ~Later that day~ * ~**

We went to places that Sam wanted to go

Most of them where food places and she ate everything that she could.

When we got back to Seattle again on a taxi, it was raining.

It was a rain storm.

Lightning played across the sky and thunder roared out.

The taxi guy dropped us on a sidewalk under a roof.

It was my fault because I was out of money.

I didn't have more money to pay the taxi man so he left.

I asked Sam if she wanted to get soaking wet.

Obviously she said yes.

When I looked at her she look tired.

I placed my hand on her forehead and she was burning with the fever.

She said that she could make it home and that she was okay.

But I knew she wasn't.

Maybe she was sometimes a good liar.

But this time the look on her eyes said it all.

Every time we began to run she fell.

A couple of times.

I helped her up and as she wiped the mud of her pants.

Then smiled at me ashamedly.

So...we began to walk again.

It was a long way to go back to Bushwell Plaza.

After about ten minutes I saw at the distance the big building.

Suddenly the rain got worse and fell harder.

We were completely soaked from head to toe.

I began to run faster, the fastest as I could go; Sam did too.

The thunder was louder now and the lightning nearer to us.

After running I began to walk since I knew we were closer.

I took a deep breath.

I began talking to Sam but when I turned around...

I couldn't see her anywhere.

She was running behind me all the time...where is she!

My heart began to beat faster every second that passed.

I screamed her name.

But no answer.

I couldn't see since it was dark and while raining, it was almost impossible.

Then just did the only thing I could only do at the moment.

Run.

I ran back.

She was sitting on the ground.

Her face buried in her arms which were resting on her knees.

I felt relieved because I had found her.

"Let's go Sam, we are close" I said

She didn't answer so I lifted her head.

Limply, she fell backward onto the earth.

I almost died at the sight in front of me.

She had been bleeding from the mouth.

Her neck and the front of her shirt were stained a brilliant red.

"Sam! Oh God help me...Sam!" I cried, shaking her, but there was no answer;

Just the sound of the rain falling and hitting the pavement.

I began to weep.

"Sam!" I screamed above the pounding storm, and threw my body above hers.

For a long, long time, it seemed like forever...

I lay there crying, sheltering my love.

I knew she was dead.

I gently kissed her forehead and whispered I love you on her ear.

I removed one of my shirts I had on and covered her with it.

Then, stood up, and carried my dead girlfriend back home, in my arms.

Tears began to fall from my eyes but as they fell on my cheeks...

They only went away every time...mixing with the rain.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you liked it! :P The next chapter is the last one. REVIEW! :) SEDDIE FTW!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4**

**Freddie's POV**

**~ * ~Present~ * ~**

I finally arrived but when I opened the door

I heard Sam screaming

I looked down

But I didn't see Sam in my arms

Have I lost it?

I think I'm going crazy

"Sam, I'm here!" I screamed back

but no reply

"Saaaam!"

Then everything went black

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Sam asked shaking me

"Oh my freaking God! Sam, you're alive! I said while hugging her

"Of course I am...Um...Freddie...are you okay?" Sam asked me

"Never better!"

"Okay...you're freaking me out Freddie" Sam said

"How did you survive!"

"How did I...what?...Freddie what the heck is wrong with you"

"I mean...you're supposed to be dead!" I said

"You want me to be dead?" Sam asked in a confused tone

"Nooo, no, no, no! I'm just surprised that's all"

"Okay...but I'm still confused..." Sam said

I sighed and took a deep breath

"Sam...I'm sorry I screamed at you yesterday

It was just that I was angry and I got kinda tired of the way

you treated me and made me feel like crap all the time

and took it all out on you...and...and..."

"Freddie!"

I looked at her

"I forgive you okay!, now tell me what's wrong" Sam said

I began to tell her everything that "happened".

"Freddie, you do know that it was just a nightmare, right?

I wont go anywhere!" Sam said smiling and kissed me sweetly

"But, but it seemed so real!" I said

"Well...it wasn't. Anyway, I have something to tell you!"

"What is it!"

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!" she told me

"Oh my god!" I said kissing her

"We're gonna be parents, I can't believe it" Sam said

Then all of a sudden, I started to cry.

Sam looked at me worried but took me in an embrace.

She hugged me tight while I cried.

"I can now say that it was the worst nightmare I've ever had." I said

It was terrifying.

"Okay Fredward, not that you finished crying,

wanna go to Carly's and tell her the news?"

"Sure"

I hugged Sam once more, grabbed my keys and headed to Bushwell Plaza

with my beautiful wife, Sam. All wanted was to see her again

I needed to see her smile; I'm glad that it was just a nightmare.

I can't live without her.

I love her to death.

And it made me realize how much I do.

I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers.

I felt Sam kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled

Then turned my head to the side and saw her smiling at me,

looking fully alive.


End file.
